Various forms of cosmetic compositions for cleaning the skin have been known for years. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,904 discloses a skin cleaner having plastic synthetic resin material in a fine state of comminution included therein so as to impart a scrubbing or mechanical detersive action thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,634 discloses an aqueous skin cleaner composition comprising propylene carbonate suitable for removing paint, grease, dirt and other foreign materials from the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,366 discloses a cosmetic composition comprising disintegrating granules composed of water-insoluble primary particles such as polyethylene, polystyrene, polyester, polyvinyl chloride, polyamide, polypropylene, and nylon, wherein the disintegrating granules in the cosmetic composition have a compression strength of 0.002–0.1 kgf/mm2 and a particle size of 100–2,000 μm.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,087,310 discloses skin cleaning composition comprising a polymer latex emulsion suitable for removing dirt, grease and oils from the hands or other skin surfaces without the need for additional water or other solvent.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,265,363 discloses a skin cleansing composition suitable for removing ink and other stains from the hands and arms of a user and includes an effective amount of a low molecular weight alcohol having from one to twelve carbon atoms and an effective amount of a peroxide releasing agent, such that together, the alcohol and the peroxide releasing agent provide a synergistic reaction that effectively removes the ink from the skin of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,655 discloses a cosmetic composition comprising self-heating, self-indicating disintegrating granules comprised of water-insoluble polymer and a colorant, which gives users indications of the length of time the composition has been applied and the degree of mixing when in use.
However, until now, there has not been a cosmetic composition for use as a body scrub comprising basalt and that has the natural abrasive effectiveness and aesthetic desirability of the cosmetic composition of the present invention.